


Chrom x Unpeeled Orange Echoes: ReOranged and Reloaded

by robotortoise_shipost (robotortoise)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom fucks an orange, Other, rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotortoise/pseuds/robotortoise_shipost
Summary: A rewrite of the infamous Chrom x Unpeeled Orange smut.





	Chrom x Unpeeled Orange Echoes: ReOranged and Reloaded

It was a dark and stormy night. Chrom lay in the nude, snuggled under the covers for warmth. Thunder crackled and lightning struck.

Chrom’s body involuntarily jerked. He was needy and wanting, craving the company of another. Alas, he had wed no woman yet, and so he was left wanting for the time being.

Chrom shot out of bed, a new plan forming. His body dripped with sweat, and his cock was hard and throbbing, standing tall and mountainous. A drop of pre-cum spilled out.

There was only one way Chrom could satisfy his lust, only one way he knew to sate his _need_ to the full. He wasted no time in doing so – he grabbed his hot and smooth cock, frantically pumping up and down on the thick organ. He gave it a squeeze and began to run.

He ran down the castle halls chrompletely naked, his hand rapidly pumping his cock as he ran towards the only thing that could satisfy his steeply rising lust. Occasionally, a burst of lightning would light up the hall. Those staring at the windows when they saw the quick glimpse of a naked man with his hand on cock. _Perhaps the castle is haunted,_ they thought.

Chrom burst through the door separating him from his one true love. His cock was budging, throbbing – it was needy as could be for _it_ , his one true love.

His hand gripped his shaft, moving up and down rapidly. The excess skin moved over the tip of his penis and past his balls, piling downwards, but Chrom did not care. He only cared about _it_.

When Chrom first saw it, his eyes watered and his mouth salivated. It was here, it was round, and he was _horny_. All his senses went haywire in anticipation. He released his grip from cock and reached for the round object.

Chrom held the unpeeled orange in his hand and gave it a squeeze. It was ripe and juicy. It was here for him now – the ultimate comfort – and he was going to make full use of it.

Chrom groped the unpeeled orange and groped it, massaging his fingers around the soft, fleshy exterior. His cock waited impatiently, throbbing at the same rate as his rapidly racing heart. He licked his lips across the orange – the taste was superb – and with no hesitation at all he slammed his cock inside.

The tip of his penis went straight to the center of the orange. The juices felt so _good_ around his cock. Orange juice ran down it, some of it into his urethra. It felt downright sinful, the sensation burning but somehow just so _right_.

Chrom placed the orange on the floor and spread his legs, fucking the unpeeled orange. The orange’s sweet and delightfully sour juices spurt out from the sides of it with every thrust. Chrom thrusted and thrusted, fucking the orange raw, until finally, he came inside, filling it with his magnificent essence.

Holding the orange upwards with the hole dripping up, Chrom stared at it – at the masterpiece he and the Goddess Naga had made in unison. Cum dripped out of the orange – Chrom’s cum – and the orange tempted him with its sheer magnificence. It looked so utterly beautiful.

Chrom’s desire for the tempting orange was too much to bear, and so he took a mighty bite, devouring half of it. He could taste a mixture of orange juice, his own cum, the rind, and pulp as he chewed it with delight. A thick line of his own semen linked his mouth to the half-eaten orange as he took another bite.

He was in ecstasy. And so, he cried, both for himself, and for the orange that would be no more. Never again would he be so happy nor pleasured in his entire life. The feeling was mesmerizing, joyous, and saddening all at once.

Chrom finished the orange and returned to his bed. Slumber embraced him, and finally, he was ready to move on with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Original: https://pastebin.com/wBFFVtgy
> 
> I don't know why I did this.
> 
> Also, the word count is 669.


End file.
